Warriors School Life
by RubyWhisker
Summary: Nothing better than a lifetimes supply of school am I right? Well that would be horrible, but join our favorite Warrior cats as they journey through the best school ever: The Ultimate Warrior Life School! Please no hate.


**Welcome to warrior cats school life :) there is a group for Shadow Wind Thunder and River. When you graduate based on what you did you go to Star or Dark. Other than that when you are in preschool you are a Kit when you are in Kindergarden you are an apprintice (you can also be a med. Girl or Boy apprintice) when you are in first through tenth grade you are a warrior or a med. Girl or Boy (cat) when you are in elevnth grade till you graduate you are an elder (senior) then once you garduate you are Star or Dark till you die. You can stay a warrior through all the grades if you want and also there is one leader (top student) for every sector and they appoint the Deputy (to be top student). Since you can die at any age you could be remembered as any of the above. There us also homeschool (Kittypet), Different school (Rogue), and private school (Loner). Now let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

~Bramblestar's P.O.V~

"No Squirrelflight please don't leave me in Thunder alone don't go!" I cried. "I am only

graduating you idiot not leaving you forever." Squirrelflight retorted. "What if you got to Dark

though?" I asked. "She won't." I heard Graystripe declare. "But who am I going to choose as

the new Deputy?" I wondered. "You pick who your heart tells you to pick." Squirrelflight

answered.

* * *

"Lionblaze would be a great Deputy don't you think?" I heard Cinderheart ask Jayfeather.

"Yeah right he probably would report every mishap another sector made. No way." I just barely

heard Jayfeather answer her. With that I decided Lionblaze wasn't the right choice besides

Jayfeather was probably right. "Bramblestar!" I heard Lionblaze call me over. "Who is going to

be the new Deputy? Cinderheart? Dustpelt? Graystripe?" Lionblaze asked. At the mention of

Graystripe's name I nodded my head. "I know who, but you have to wait and find out." I

answered. How could I have forgotten that Graystripe had saved Brightheart from becoming a

forced homeschooler and when he became one he returned with his new friend Millie he was

loyal once again, but I became Deputy instead.

* * *

"So, Bramblestar I assume you have picked a new Deputy?" Firestar asked. "Yes, I have." I

answered. "Then let us go and anounce him or her to the other people of the Thunder Sector.

"Let all who live in the Thunder Sector please join so that we may announce the new Deputy!"

I called. "Who is it?!" I heard so many different people call while Graystripe sat silently being

careful as to not act like a little kid. "I have thought for a long time. Squirrelflight told met to

listen to my heart and I have now realized all that so many of you have done for me. It was

hard to choose just one of you, but Graystripe I choose you. You were once Deputy before you

saved Brightheart and became a forced homeschooler, but you returned with your new friend

Millie and she became a loyal warrior and you returned to being one and yet Firestar chose me

over you. That is why I have chosen you." I declared. Graystripe held a shocked expression on

his face and everyone cheared for Graystripe the new Deputy.

* * *

~Graystripe's P.O.V~

I couldn't believe my ears I was being made Deputy? I didn't want to be the new Deputy. I

remembered when I was first made Deputy... It had been to much responsibility and I had

nearly exploded under the presure millions of times. I dipped my head in thanks, but the

shocked look on my face remained. "Congratulations!" Lionblaze called as he ran over to me.

"Thanks... I guess..." I said. "Why are you so down?" Lionblaze asked, "Shouldn't being the

new Deputy make you happy?" "No, Lionblaze, it doesn't." I said, "I requires hard work and

puts you under pressure it does make some happy, but not me at leat not anymore."

Lionblaze nodded his head but it was clear that he still didn't understand. I let my tail fall to

the ground as I looked up at Bramblestar. "Thank you." I said. Bramblestar nodded his head

and then walked away to go find Squirrelflight.

* * *

~Cinderheart's P.O.V~

I was cheering as loud as I possibly could. Graystripe had once been Deputy and he deserved

to have the spot back. Even though I only just realized that I instantly decided that he should

have it even if the spot would have been a great place for Lionblaze. One thing I noticed was

that Dustpelt was glaring at Graystripe, and it was clear Dustpelt had greatly desired the spot

and he would do anything to get it. I frowned the ran off to go find Lionblaze.

* * *

~Dustpelt's P.O.V~

'Graystripe' I thought 'but he already had his chance and I am going to prove it!' I glared at

Graystripe then noticed that Cinderheart had seen. 'I will deal with her first' I growled

inwardly. Then walked off to start working on my plan to deal with Cinderheart and Graystripe.

* * *

**The evil character already revealed? I wonder... well you will have to find out that and also what happens to Cinderheart and Graystripe in the next chapter. If you were wondering yes they all gave tails and ears, but other than that they are human. If you ever have any questions for me to answer at the end of the chapter post them in the reviews. Also I know this was a short chapter, but it is the intro so please no hate. If you have anything that you would want to see please tell me through PMs and PMs only!**

**R&amp;R **

**RubyWhisker out!**


End file.
